


Only Us

by dearzoemurphy



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Sunsets, Talking About The Future, Zoe and Evan pre-break up, and other cute couple-y stuff, bench swings, slight angst, still mostly fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 13:07:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11291316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dearzoemurphy/pseuds/dearzoemurphy
Summary: Zoe and Evan meet at the orchard in the evening and end up talking about the future. One shot, canon-adherent, takes place sometime after You Will Be Found.





	Only Us

Zoe laughed as Evan's light kisses trailed down from her forehead to her neck, the slight stubble ticking her sensitive skin. She reached for his hand and squeezed it, and he smoothed back her hair and planted one last kiss on her temple. 

"Thanks for coming over, I really needed this," Zoe said, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck. 

"Of course. Anything for you," he said, smiling sweetly towards her. 

Zoe tucked her legs up on to the bench swing, pushing herself even closer to Evan. With his feet on the ground, he lightly pumped his legs back and forth, swaying the swing ever so slightly. The rhythm and gentle creaking of the swing's hinges lulled Zoe into a state of contentment. 

"Hey Evan," she started, yawning. 

He looked over, "Yes Zoe?"

"Where do you think you'll be in ten years?" she asked. 

Evan paused. "What do you mean by that?" he asked in response. 

"I mean, what do you think you'll be doing? Where will you live? Am I there?" she explained. 

Evan paused for another moment, then said, "I think you're there. No, I know you'll be there. We've finally bought a house together. I'm working for the National Parks System, and you're a therapist and part-time jazz band member. We're really, really happy."

Zoe smiled. "That sounds nice. I guess I see the same things too, except we have a cat," she said, giggling. 

Evan grinned. He lifted up Zoe's chin and gently kissed her on the lips. She smiled into the kiss, but suddenly grew solemn when they pulled apart. 

"Evan?" she said, voice suddenly full of anxiety. 

"Yes love?" he responded, worry crossing his brow as he looked to the fearful-looking Zoe. 

"What if none of that happens? What if we can never get there? What if none of it works out? What if we're not even together by the end of the year?" she said, the hint of tears making her eyes look glassy. 

Evan frowned. "Oh Zoe... well, do you love me?" he asked. 

She nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, of course! But what if something gets in the way of us being happy?" 

"I don't know. Nobody knows, I guess. But all we can do is our best. To live our dreams and stay together, you know?" he said, clearly lost but trying to comfort his girlfriend. 

Zoe cracked a smile. "You're adorable when you're trying to sound profound and don't know what you're talking about," she said, a laughing tone in her voice. 

Evan smiled, but there was a sad quality to it. "Now you've got me thinking," he said. 

"About what?" Zoe asked, the light in her eyes dimming. 

"About all of that. What will happen to us? I mean, I want to go to college, but I know my mom doesn't have the money. I need a scholarship but my grades aren't fantastic, and most places won't employ me for lots of reasons, but I know it's all just because of my anxiety. What if I can't go for a lot of more years and when I'm just starting you're graduating and it's weird because you're living on your own and I'm still in school, you know? What about-" Evan said quickly, but Zoe made him stop by roughly grabbing the collar of his shirt and kissing him. 

"I'm sorry for bringing all of that up. We don't need to worry about any of it right now, okay?" she, maintaining eye contact with him. 

Evan responded by wrapping his arms around Zoe and kissing her deeply again. "Okay. It's just us," he said, smirking slightly. 

Zoe grinned. "And only us," she replied as she took his hand in hers. They looked out over the hills in front of them, and Evan began to slowly rock the swing again. 

"The sunset's beautiful tonight, isn't it?" Zoe said. 

"It is. You know what else is beautiful?" Evan asked. 

Zoe's cheeks flushed. "What?" 

"Jared Kleinman," Evan responded with a devilish grin. 

Zoe snorted and sat up, playfully shoving him away. "Shut up Hansen!" she laughed. 

Evan laughed even harder. "Okay fine! It's you," he grinned. 

Zoe moved back so she was flush against him. "Alright now really, shut up and kiss me," she commanded. Evan happily obliged, looping his arms around her and kissing her lovingly until after the sun vanished from the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first fic in a while, I hope you all enjoyed it!! Please leave any comments or criticism below, I really want to start working on improving again!


End file.
